In His New Room
by Yami's Chan
Summary: Sequal to In His Old Room Guy has a VERY important question to ask Robin...


Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood or the characters!

OK this is a sequel to 'In His Old Room'. I wrote it not long after the first one but didn't get round to putting it up here. The warnings are: Slash...can't think of any others really. Nothing explicit at all.

Hope you enjoy it and leave a review!

* * *

**In His New Room**

Allan was standing beside a dark side street, bored and fidgeting. Hearing a noise from behind him, he turned briefly before sighing, rolling his eyes to heaven and turning his back once more.

Two figures were entwined in the shadows the alley caused. The taller of the two lifted the other off his feet and pressed him to the wall. Robin responded by wrapping his arms around Guy's neck and his legs around Guy's waist.

"For God's sake!" sighed Allan, dramatically. "Will you two just hurry up?" Robin made a rude hand gesture. "Hey! I'm the one keeping watch for you here."

One of the men made a strange whining noise but it was hard to tell which one of them because they were kissing. Eventually Guy, quite literally, dropped Robin to the ground, where he glared up, rubbing his back.

"Thanks a lot, Guy." He grumbled. He turned his head and pretended to be sulking.

"Oh no...Whatever will I do now?" said Guy, miming heartbreak. He knelt down in front of his lover and rested one hand against the wall on either side of his head so the man was pinned there. With a chuckle, Robin grabbed the front of Guy's shirt and tugged him close for another kiss. Allan made an impatient noise.

"Alright, alright!" Robin managed to duck out from under Guy's arms and stood up. He was nearly out of the alley altogether when he felt a hand take his own and hold on.

"Wait, Robin, I need to ask you something." Robin tried to read Guy's expression but found it impossible.

"Please hurry up. I might not keep your little secret anymore if you don't." This had been Allan's threat ever since he had walked in on the pair, but after four weeks they were all pretty sure a threat was all it was. Guy still had Robin's hand.

"I was just thinking." He began. "I'm really happy when I'm with you."

"I'm happy too." Said robin, surprised to find he was blushing.

"No, let me finish. I can't remember when I was this happy. And I've got a really important question to ask you." He gave Robin's hand a squeeze and with a deep intake of breath; he got down on one knee. Robin's eyes widened and Allan made a noise between speaking and gasping, and ended up choking. The other two ignored him however.

"Will you make m the happiest man in Nottingham?" Guy still looked deadly serious. "I'm asking if you, Robin of Locksley, will do me the great honour...of...sneaking into my room tonight?" he finished with a wicked grin. Robin let out a sigh of breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"You couldn't just ask like a normal person?!" Robin was trying hard to sound annoyed, but Guy's laughter was too much. Allan had already ducked out onto the street and they could hear him laughing there, drawing quite a lot of attention to himself.

"Robin, when has our relationship ever been normal?" Guy got to his feet.

"True. Oh, and the answer is yes by the way."

"Aw, you've made all my dreams come true." The taller man pinched Robin's cheek in a teasing manner. "Your face was so adorable; you actually thought I was being serious!"

"Did not." Robin aimed a swing at Guy's head. Guy dodged it but before he could retaliate, Robin darted out of the alley. Guy tried to chase him but he'd already melted into the crowd.

"Did he say yes?" Allan was still controlling laughter.

"Yep." Guy sounded very proud as he said this. He headed off in his own direction, leaving Allan to hurry after him.

"Who are you going to get to keep watch for you?" he asked, warily. Guy turned and smirked at him darkly.

"Why, you are my dear boy."

* * *

It was pitch black outside when Guy heard something scrabbling at his window. He jumped out of his skin when he heard a very familiar voice call to him.

"Let me in you idiot, it's freezing." Guy pulled open the window and helped him through. Once they were both standing into the middle of the room, Guy looked him up and down.

"You look good." He ran one hand through Robin's hair.

"But I'm wearing the same as earlier today." Robin half laughed.

"I know that." Guy closed the distance between them with a kiss and as he did so he edged Robin against the wall, wanting control. Robin allowed this treatment as Guy pushed his tongue into Robin's mouth. The outlaw kissed back for a moment before he suddenly bit down hard, causing Guy to yell and jump backwards. That was usually Guy's favourite trick to play.

"Cheat." He grumbled.

"All's fair." Said Robin, taking advantage of Guy's drop in defensiveness to push him backwards onto the bed. They fought there for a while until eventually Guy was on top, already pulling off Robin's clothes.

"How come you always win?"

"Because I'm obviously just superior to you." Guy knew the reaction this would cause, and so was ready when Robin's struggles renewed and he had to hold him down tighter. This was obviously just to put up a front, however, because when Guy started to remove Robin's trousers, he helped until they were flung carelessly to one corner of the room. Guy trailed kisses from Robin's mouth, down his neck, across his chest, moving lower...

There was a sudden loud knock at the door causing both to jump up and look round.

"Guy, let me in!" Allan's voice reached them through the door.

"I'm a little busy right now." Guy growled.

"I know! That's why you _have_ to let me in!" with a sigh, Guy got up and opened the door. He was just going to talk round it but Allan pushed his way inside. "The sheriff's coming." For a second, silence fell as all the boys exchanged panicked looks. Guy was the one to break it by jumping into action.

"Robin, hide under the bed." Robin didn't need to be told twice. He leapt off the bed and dove underneath it. Allan gathered together as many of Robin's belongings that he could find scattered around the room and shoved them under there too. Guy had just managed to pull his own shirt back over his head when, seconds later, the door burst open.

Vasey looked round the room. The first thing he noticed was that Allan and Guy were standing beside a rather untidy bed, both looking a little red in the face.

"What on earth have you two been doing in here?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing." Guy hated how forced his voice sounded. It was a stupid answer anyway; at least Vasey seemed to think so.

"Nothing? I could hear you banging around downstairs." He was still scanning the room, searching for something out place. Guy and Allan were both trying to do the same thing, and also make it look like they weren't. It seemed as though all three pairs of eyes landed at exactly the same spot, at exactly the same time. Robin's trousers were still lying in a corner. Robin himself couldn't see much except the underside of the mattress but he did see Guy's feet as he shuffled a few steps backwards.

"Whose are they?" Vasey's voice sounded offhand and casual, but there was a dangerous undertone.

"Mine." Guy's voice was cracked and it was such an obvious lie that not even a two year old would have believed him. Vasey glared at him.

"Don't you lie to me, Guy. I can see right through you, remember?" Robin had the sudden urge to leap out and put himself between Guy and the older man, but he managed to restrain himself. Just. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"I-I don't know." Panic was rising inside of Guy, despite his best efforts to control it.

"So, you've had so many different men in here you don't know whose they are?" Guy struggled to find a reply to this but Vasey cut him off by grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling it hard enough for Guy's head to tilt back. "You disgust me." He spat.

Three things happened at the same time then. Vasey raised his other hand to hit Guy, Robin moved to stand up, and Allan yelled "They're mine!". All eyes turned to him.

"Yours?" Vasey seemed a bit taken back by this.

"Yes, mine. They must have gotten brought in here with Guy's things by mistake." Allan was a much more convincing liar than Guy.

"Fine." Vasey seemed to buy it. "Take them back to your own room then." As he left, Guy tried to give him a grateful smile but the sheriff rounded on him, still glaring. "I'll deal with you tomorrow, Guy." He hissed, and before he left, he jerked the hand still holding Guy's hair so that his head connected hard with the wooden bed post.

The moment the door slammed shut, Robin was at Guy's side. Blood was already trickling from the cut on his forehead into his eye. Robin very nearly cried then, but Guy didn't. He just held Robin close to him until the bleeding had slowed and the pain had gone.

Robin stayed with Guy all night, but in the morning he had to leave as soon as possible. Allan had the presence of mind to sneak back Robin's trousers to him to save him the humiliation of going back to the camp without them. Robin hated the idea of leaving Guy there, but there really was nothing he could do. And it killed him to know that.

* * *

It was a whole week before they saw each other again, and then it wasn't exactly on romantic terms. Yet another one of the sheriff's 'brilliant' plans was taking place and Robin and his gang were trapped.

"Give up, Hood. You can't escape." The sheriff's speeches didn't improve, no matter how many times you heard them. There was however, a rather interesting addition this time. Guy was standing just behind the sheriff, sporting a bruise on his forehead, and when Robin met his eyes, he winked and kissed the air in Robin's direction. Robin went as scarlet as Will's name.

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"Not now, Much." Robin mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

When, not many minuets later, Robin and Guy locked swords both were grinning, but no one was paying much attention, too busy fighting their own battles.

"How's the eye?" Robin lunged forwards.

"Better, thanks." Guy blocked

"I'll kiss it better for you." Robin got his sword free and faced Guy again.

"Sure. Usual time and place tomorrow?"

"You bet." And with a particularly wild move from Robin, Guy ducked and stumbled back, finding himself on his back, staring up at him.

"Looks like I'm superior after all." Robin put his sword away and moved to retreat with the other outlaws.

"We'll see." This reached Robin's ears as he fled with the others. He sure was going to have some explaining to do when they got back to camp.


End file.
